THE CROW: TWO SOULS
by messiah of the damned
Summary: after an incident at a bar Samuel has to murder to get his girlfriend back but thinks go wrong for both him and his girlfriend


Samuel Anderson and his girlfriend Angel Morris was sat in the corner of the club, Samuel was wearing home made bondage pants: he made these using a pair of black pants, some straps, chains and zippers, his chest was covered by a plain black t-shirt, his feet were encased in black rock boots that were adorned with spikes. His skin looked paler than it was due to the thick black eyeliner that cased his blue eyes, his long brown hair was matted into dreadlocks that covered his face and crept down his back. Angel was wearing a long gothic red and black dress with black and whiter platform shoes, making her look several inches taller than she actually was. Her eyes were surrounded with red eyeliner and blood red lipstick encased her lips, making them seem big and full, her dyed purple hair was held in a tight pony tail at the back of her head. They were sat minding their own business at a table in a darkened corner of the quiet bar.

The bar: Doddingson's was ran by Eric Doddingson a former Hells Angel/small time crook in New a former Hells Angel/small time crook in Leeds, he fled Leeds three years ago in 2009 when he accidentally killed the son of local Gangster, Trevor Reynolds. Eric didn't look like he scarred easily but when three men in suits walked into the bar he shook with fear. One of the men walked over to the bar and in a barely audible voice that only Eric could here said "Mr Reynolds is outside, he said come with us or he is going to petrol bomb this establishment." Eric obviously didn't think the suited men were being seriously as he laughed at them before turning round to pour himself a drink.

The three men left the bar and no sooner had they a petrol bomb came flying through one of the windows, landing on the bar. The customers started running out of the bar only to be met with a hail of bullets from half a dozen armed men wearing matching suits and balaclavas. Samuel and Angel hid in their corner as the petrol bomb ravaged the bar, as the flames grew higher Samuel looked at Angel, "Babe, we gotta get out or we gonna die!" he said as he handed her his black Trench Coat that had been draped over the back of his chair, Angel pulled the Trench Coat over her as Samuel picked her up and dived through a window to the back of the bar. The men in front of the bar had stopped shooting at the same moment and had heard the window break. Three of them ran round the back of the bar to investigate, as they turned the corner into the alley way Samuel and Angel were getting to their feet. "Stop right fucking there!" yelled one of the armed men, "Move and your dead." Samuel and Angel were led round the front of the bar to Trevor who gave Samuel a choice, "You, boy in the make up, I'm gonna take your little girlfriend back to my house, if you don't kill Eric for me within the next three hours I'm gonna kill her. Take this and this, ring the number stored in the phone as soon as you kill Eric and you can have your girlfriend back." Trevor handed Samuel a mobile phone and a Glock model 17 with one clip of 13 bullets inserted into it before bundling Angel into the car and speeding off. No sooner had they turned the corner Eric came stumbling out of the burning bar holding a Carbine assault rifle, Samuel raised the gun to Eric's head and squeezed the trigger, Eric seen the shot coming, time seemed to stop as he threw himself onto the floor and squeezed a few shots out of the rifle.

Samuel's bullet hit him in his arm as he dived while Eric's shots hit Samuel in the leg. Both of them hit the floor at the same time. Eric scrambled to his feet and ran away before Samuel could regain his footing and fire at him. Samuel stood up as Eric fled into the alley way, he looked at his watch it was midnight, he had until just before two in the morning to kill Eric in order to save his girlfriend.

Samuel entered the alley way as he scanned the alley for Eric a gunshot came from behind him, hitting him in his lower back; Samuel hit the floor and turned to face the gunman.

MEANWHILE

Angel was sat in a cage in Trevor's basement two armed guards were sat outside the cage to make sure she didn't try to escape. Trevor came down the stairs into the basement; he was holding a skimpy blue leather dress. "Put this on," he said as he dropped it through the cage bars. Angel looked at him with disgust, "No, im comfy with what im wearing thank you." Trevor buried his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Snub nose .38 revolver. "Put the dress on now, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Angel quickly took off her dress and replaced it with the leather blue one that Trevor had brought. "Put your hands through the bars!" ordered Trevor still brandishing his gun, Angel fearing for her life did as he said; one of the guards handcuffed her hands around the bars so she couldn't move.

Samuel looked at the gunman, it was Eric, Eric grabbed Samuel and dragged him into a shed behind the bar. Samuel then lost consciousness. As he regained consciousness he saw Eric look at him, Eric then calmly raised a 12gauge shotgun to Samuels head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
